Where I've Been
by Music
Summary: Ficlets on Liz and her family.
1. Default Chapter

Oh, Life

Oh, Life

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

Timeline: Tess hasn't been found out to have made some, "bad" Choices. But she and Max have a " relationship ". Blah!

AN: This is an X over with another show. Please, please review. This is one of my first fics.

Summery: Liz's POV as she holds THE baby.

I can't believe I'm here. I have things to do.

But here I am holding a baby.

It's not giving me those happy, cuddly feelings. All it does is remind me of what I will never have. Never hold my own my own baby.

I could almost hate it. I almost do.

That 's when I look into his eyes. I SEE.

I gasp out loud at what I see in those blue pools.

He's like me. Not human. Not alien. But not a hybrid like Isabel, Max, And Michel. And Tess. Can't forget Tess. Never DARLING Tess. (AN: That's Sarcasm.)

You see, for awhile I have been able to do things. Like seeing into people's heads. Feel what they feel.

I Know, I know. I should have told Max or Maria. Or someone, even Tess.

It just felt so natural. I kinda forgot about it 

I now think about it might have been ok to have held the baby.

He's gonna need someone To teach him. To take care of him with these thing. Keep his nose clean.

I can't be his mom. He already has one of those. But I could be his Guardian. No, His mentor. No, his Aunt. Aunt.. I like that. He'll call me Auntie Liz.

I'm already his godmom.

I hold him close for one more second, smelling his powdery baby smell. Then I hand him back to his proud Papa.

"Liz," Aunt Dana says. I turn to her. 

"It's going to be wired. You calling me Aunt Dana and you're cousin calling you?"

"Aunt Liz." I supply.

"I thought so." She nods." You don't mind do you? Being a Godmother at seventeen?"

I laugh and shake my head. Then I look at my watch. I have to catch my plane back to Roswell.

I kiss my Aunt Dana and William goodbye. I even kiss Mulder goodbye who God forbid will soon be my uncle.

So now I'm walking down the plane asle I promise myself and William one thing. I'll be back.


	2. Just Passing Through

****

Just Passing Through 

Disclaimer:

Music: Nononononono!

Mysterious Voice: Fine. Be a baby about it.

Music: No!

Mysterious Voice: I'll just do it. Music owns nothing dealing with Roswell, X Files or anything.

Music: You weren't supposed to tell them it was a crossover with the 'Files.

Mysterious Voice: I didn't, you did.

Music: Nnerg. 

Summery: A family member of Liz comes to town. Kinda sequel to Oh, Life so you might want to go read it first.

Dedication: To the kid in my honors class. See this isn't a Buffy fic or Romance. So ha!

The stranger got off the bus. He was like so many people that came through Roswell. He could be a tourist who would stay a few days at the Motel 6, see the museum and leave. Or he could be a drifter who would just get food at the Crashdown like other passer byes and leave via bus.

He was nether. Like both the tourists and the drifters he want to the Crashdown.

His bus had gotten in late around 11 at night. So Roswell was silent and closed as he reached my family's dinner's door. Like the rest of the town it was closed. I was still working putting away chairs. I **could** use my secret developing powers that I hid from everyone including my beast friend and boyfriend. Which is an idea I have still haven't decided is good.

This stranger knocked at the door. Turning I went to tell this potential customer we are closed. 

"Hay, buddy were closed see that nice- Mulder?" 

Mulder grins at me as I unlock and open the door." Hay is for horses and its Uncle Mulder, Brating. See any E.Ts lately? Maybe they've stopped in for a shake and fries?"

I mock glare at him. Since I was nine Mulder has been one of my favorite people. From the moment my Aunt Dana, his partner, invited him over for dinner at my Gram's house back East I knew he was the man for Aunt Dana. And that was before my new spiffy alien powers.

"So," I ask as we pull up chairs at a table, "Why aren't you in DC with William and Aunt Dana?"

Mulder shakes his head and sighs. "So many questions young Grasshopper if you could get me some pie, I just might tell you."

This time I really glare. How could Aunt Dana work with this man for seven years? Better yet why did she marry him?

I slam the plate of pie down on the table.

"Talk."

"Being in D.C would cause danger for Scully and William. The End." He stabbed at the pie like it was the person or people who made him leave his family.

Staring at the man who became my uncle I realized that we have so much in common. 

As I left Max to save the world and my friends and family, Mulder left his. At least I got Max back. Mulder has no one; his family is across the country.

"Why did you come to Roswell?" I ask softly. His head is down. I think he's crying.

"Hay", he says head still down, "You're my niece. Family."

"Hay is for horses." I reply. He is right. Mom's his sister in law. I'm his niece. We're family.

"So you just passing through? Or are you staying?"

"Passing through." Mulder looks at me for a second and goes back to mutilating his pie.

He lied. Earlier he said that we were family. One thing I know is that family doesn't "just pass through." He's staying but he can't say it. 

I know it. He's family and family, like I said, doesn't just pass through.

Author's note: Yea I'm done! Do that feedback thing, people talk so much about. ;) 


End file.
